


Lemon Drizzle

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i suck at this and this is my dirtiest fic ever byeee, idk how to tag this, its literally just smut theres no plot at all, this is what happens when you can't sleep at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: And after a few too many drinks, you found yourself getting a room with none other than the Arthur Morgan. Well of course, even mildly inebriated you wouldn’t take just anyone to bed.





	Lemon Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all talking about how you want to sit on Arthur’s face..... well here you go.
> 
> also wow no dialogue... I’ve done it. A masterpiece.
> 
> I'm going to hell for this title... pls don't mention it to me I am a child of god (im kidding) thank you to the anon on tumblr for suggesting it.

It was hard not to take advantage of being in the small town of Valentine where the law didn’t know who you were, spending a little bit here and there on a leisurely trip, something good to counterbalance all the bad. Day turned into night fairly quickly and you and the gang stopped by the saloon for drinks.

And after a few too many drinks, you found yourself getting a room with none other than the Arthur Morgan. Well of course, even mildly inebriated you wouldn’t take just _anyone_ to bed.

You’ve been smitten with the ruggish outlaw for as long as you can remember, always flirting and looking after him. The longing stares and brief brushes as you walked by each other. Nights spent waiting for his safe return. And it came with its own rewards- like now. He was holding your hand as the two of you stumbled up the stairs and into the room that the man at the desk had given you.

A short giggle left you as you walked in, feeling his hands fumbling around your waist from behind and pulling up your skirts. The hard press of his erection against your ass had you leaning into him and sighing sweetly. Eventually you pulled his hands away and led him to the bed, pushing him onto his back. He fell easily, chuckling as he reached up and unbuttoned his shirt while you managed your dress.

And when you turned around for him to loosen the ties of your corset, he couldn’t keep his cool. While his fingers further knotted and then unknotted the strings in a sloppy haste, his mouth pressed kisses and his teeth nipped the soft skin along your shoulders. Your lips parted at the sensation of his beard scratching against your skin and of him leaving his mark on you.

As soon as the corset was off, his hands cupped your breasts, thumbs teasing the hardened buds of your nipples and pulling you onto the bed and onto his lap. You squealed in a drunken fit of laughter, rolling away from him playfully, although he wasn’t having it as he grinned wolfishly and attempted to drag you back.

Somehow after all that, you found yourself sitting on his chest, gazing down at his hazy and lustful eyes with an adoring smile pulling your lips. You couldn’t help but let your affection show in this room. You were already undressed and ready to mount him so what did it matter if he realized you loved him?

Although it might not have mattered in his fervent whiskey induced state of mind. His calloused hands were tugging your thighs forward, his own body slowly inching downwards as his eyes glanced between your thighs. Your breath hitched at the realization and your face burned as you barely considered it before you moved.

Arthur wasted no time as he kissed every inch of your pussy, his lips gentle caresses and tender touches that left you wanting and wet. His tongue flicked against your clit once- twice- and then once more before he kissed it softly. And just like that as if overcome with lust, he became ruthless in his teasing, leaving you gasping and unintentionally pulling away from him.

His hands roughly held your hips in place so you couldn't get away no matter how much your squirmed or begged. His tongue was wide, hot, and slick against your folds and clit, lapping up the dripping come hungrily.

You were breathing heavily, chest rising and falling as your head lolled back and a long moan rippled through you. With your knees buried into the bed and your fingers running through his hair, you feared you’d suffocate him sitting atop him like this and yet he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

Arthur moaned against you as his tongue slipped inside, teasing you so delicately before gradually getting rougher, working his tongue faster. His lips moved to close around your clit, kissing and sucking and pressing his tongue over it as hard as he could. Despite being drunk and a little sloppy, he was doing all the right things in all the right places.

By now you were crying out and jerking your hips as the pressure built up. The feel of his mouth, his tongue, his skin, and his facial hair was all too much- there was just too much happening. Your senses were on overload and it was impossible to think clearly let alone concentrate at the task at hand. Sure, he had a sharp tongue and a big mouth and you always wondered just what he could do with that, but he was exceeding all expectations.

His fingers dragged down your body, nails grazing your damp skin as you moaned out his name breathlessly, drawing you from your wandering thoughts. And within a couple more quick motions of his tongue you were bending over and gripping the sheets as an orgasm rolled over you, crying out his name so sweetly and lovingly. Arthur’s tongue didn’t stop for a moment and you felt your face flush as you thought of what he was doing- not wasting a single drop.

When his hold on your thighs lessened you cried in relief, falling off him and onto the bed, still riding out the overwhelming wave of pleasure that had washed over you. Arthur sat up and gave you a satisfied smirk, wiping his mouth and then crawling over you.

His lips pressed against your skin, from your hip to your stomach and up to your breast. Arthur’s pants were discarded in a hurry but took his time decorating your body with marks and tiny reminders. He whispered heavily against your skin- your name- what he loved about you- sweet and calming words in no real sentences.

You took this time to prepare yourself for another round and yet you were thrilled at the prospect of letting Arthur Morgan do whatever he wanted to you for however long he wanted. You wouldn’t mind staying in this bed, tangled in his arms and in the sheets until the sun rose up in the sky and fell back under the earth all over again.


End file.
